Arnaud Vasquez
Arnaud G. Vasquez (Japanese: アルノー・G・ヴァスケス) is one of the main protagonists of Wild Arms 4. His specialty in battle is in offensive magic. His character is known for having a keen intellect that has gotten the party out of more than a few pinches, being good with technology and deductive reasoning. A pessimist and a frequent complainer, Arnaud has at times let his fear get the better of him, but pulls through thanks to the help of his comrades, especially Raquel Applegate, with whom he falls in love. He has a strong desire to be acknowledged as an adult and often insists that he is one, usually by condescending towards Jude, but in truth this comes from the part of him that wants to become a better person, and finds an ideal image in Gawn Brawdia. Wild Arms 4 A drifter that took an assignment with the military to track down and protect a special girl, Arnaud G. Vasquez is found by Jude Maverick as the military launches its attack on the sub-orbital colony of Ciel. After being brigged for insubordination, he is let loose by Jude and accidentally thrust into the battle to save the people of Ciel from the brazen and violent tactics used by (then-)Commander Tony. Given no choice, he is forced to escape the doomed city with Jude and Yulie and return to Filgaia. Arnaud is the group's magic-user, specializing in attack spells and stat-altering spells. His special ability is Jump, which can move him and anyone else in his HEX to another. If he has learned a certain skill, he can attack after using Jump. During the adventure, Arnaud falls in love with Raquel Applegate, the party's master fencer. The two develop a relationship leading to their marriage and the birth of their child, who helps Arnaud out in the coffee shop he opens up before Raquel's passing away. Wild Arms 4 Web-Page Bio A magic user who prides himself "in everything from the neck up," though, in retrospect, one can't help but wonder. He would rather spend his days wandering and searching for something for his own benefit, but, somehow, becomes tangled in Jude's travels. The "G" in his name stands for "Gray," a fit for his personality. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Good looking guy from the neck up." Jude's friend, a magic user who is absolutely confident of his abilities - from the neck up anyway. A big talker, but a coward at heart. Arnaud is the first Wild Arms character to successfully develop a romantic relationship. Wild Arms 5 Arnaud and his wife, Raquel, show up in the town of Mirapulse where they are seeking a cure for Raquel's otherwise-fatal disease. Dean Stark may take this subquest open himself to find the cure and at last give the couple a happily ever after. Battle Arnaud is a Formula User, a variant of the Crest Sorcerer in Wild Arms 4 that specializes in attack and debuff magic. His Force Ability "Jump" allows him to transport himself and any allies including those who are KOed to any unoccupied or ally occupied HEX. Arnaud's primary magic attack "Blast" is non-elemental by default when he isn't in an elemental HEX. When he learns his passive skill "Gemstone", he can use an elemental "Blast" and gain magic gems of the same element. Arnaud also has a high RFX stat, which will often allow him to act first and have the opportunity to level the playing field right at the start of battles. References Arnaud Vasquez Category:Protagonists Category:Drifters Category:Cameos Category:Wild Arms: Million Memories characters